Chase it Away
by Thetreeisgreen
Summary: And just like the moon did for me, I will be there to chase the darkness away. Jack/Jamie
1. So Bright

_It was so big, it was so bright. It seemed to chase the darkness away._

I could remember the darkness - the fear I had when I was brought back, before the moon chased it all away. The man in the moon, he chose me. He had seen me sacrifice myself for my sister and knew that I had what it took to be a guardian… just like he knew (thank the stars) that Jamie had what it took too.

Jamie – beautiful, wonderful Jamie... the love of my life, the saviour of my incorporeal existence - you will never be able to understand the horror I felt when I saw you fall. In every sense of the word, I saw you fall. Fall in love. Fall to the ground. Fall. Fall. Fall. Fall for _me_.

Jamie, I love you.

Don't leave me.

You can't.

"Jack?"

The man in the moon saw you, Jamie. He saw what you can do for love. Innocent, beautiful love – you are its guardian. And just like the moon did for me, I will be there to chase the darkness away.

"I'm here, kid. Welcome back."

A/N: Ah, I killed Jamie... just another quick short I wrote when I should have been studying. I'll leave the how and why whatnot for you guys to imagine. I just like the idea of Jamie becoming a guardian when he's around Jack's age... somehow dying to save Jack. Morbid, I know. But hey, this way they'll be able to stay together forever? Feel free to leave me a note and tell me what you guys think! Thanks to those who have reviewed my other stories! I love reading them! :)


	2. So Dark

Everything was dark.

I was blind in the darkness of this world. I could feel it seeping in – seeping into my bones and my soul like some sort of twisted disease. It robbed me of my strength and left me to float in this empty space.

I was scared.

I can remember how I got here. I saw the creature coming for you and I reacted before I could even register what I was doing. I could feel myself falling but the darkness took me before I touched the ground.

I don't regret it.

It's cold here and not the kind of cold that I'm accustomed to. It's nothing like the cold I felt during our winter walks in the woods or the cold I felt when you would direct my sled into a snow bank. It's nothing like the cool touch of your lips or of the feel of your chilled skin on mine.

Suddenly there is light. I can hear your voice and the darkness seems to flee from it like rabbits from a greyhound. I can feel my strength returning. With every passing second the shadows retreat – more and more until they are nothing more than a pinprick in the distance; then, it disappears entirely.

I am aware of my body now. Someone is holding me; I can feel their wet face on my neck and their arms locked around my upper body. It's a bit uncomfortable, but probably the most welcome feeling I've ever had.

I know this person.

I'm not afraid anymore.

I can feel his frame freeze mid sob and with effort, I crack one eye open. At first, I can see nothing but his white hair. When he finally draws back, I see the relief and awe on his tear stained face. I watch as the softest smile that I have ever seen slowly creeps onto his face and I can see his love.

He is so beautiful.

"Jack?"

"I'm here, kid. Welcome back."

A/N: Well, I don't think I like this one as well as the first one, but whatever. :P

To LunarWolfGoldCoyote: Thank you!' Chase it Away' is probably my favourite of the stories I've posted so far, so I'm glad that you liked it.

To Humanized Serenity: Haha, I think I will! Or at least, I will when the inspiration strikes me (which it seems to have been doing a lot lately). Thank you! And as to whether he's cupid or not... I think so, lol. Originally, I had wanted him to be the guardian of innocence or something, but love just seemed to fit better with the direction of the story, so that's what I went with.

To AkumaSherr: The pieces will fall into place as we go. ;)

To BAYBAY841: This is the kind of thing that I wanted to read, but since there was nothing of the sort out there, I just wrote it for myself. In other words, I'd love it if you were to write a fic using this idea! :)


	3. So Loved

"I love you, Cupid!"

"Jack, don't call me that."

"Oh come on, ya make _love_, Jamie!" Jack exclaimed, sliding up beside the other guardian and throwing an arm around his shoulder. "You're Cupid."

"I'm not. I don't make people fall in love-no one can. You can't force someone to fall in love with another person."Jamie sighed, but let himself lean into the sturdy frame offered to him. "It's like… I don't create love; I create the opportunity for it. There's a difference."

"Mmhrm…" The distracted sound was all he got in response. Jack turned his body slightly to better look at Jamie, his other arm coming around in front to hug him about the middle. Within moments, Jamie found himself lying sprawled on his back with Jack's full weight pressing down on him. He shivered, but was unsure if it had more to do with the situation or that he could feel the slight chill emanating from Jack's body seeping through his clothes; it wasn't that Jack's body was cold per say… just cooler than it should be – as if he had been standing too long in front of a freezer in not but his knickers. "Nope, you've got to be Cupid because everything that you just said doesn't make any sense."

"How so?" He asked as he reached up to move a few strands of white hair out of Jack's eyes, earning himself a cheeky grin. "It's pretty straight forward, really."

"It just makes no sense," Jack muttered again, before burying his face into the crook of his lover's neck. "Because you make me fall in love with you every day."

A/N: Ah, again it's cheesy. I think for the next one, I might go for something with a bit more angst. I need to go to bed soon though.

Thank's again everyone! I love you guys!

So, I'm thinking that I might have 'Cupid' be one of the few things that don't actually exist. Though, I'm debating whether or not I think Jamie should be alone in his powers... helping two people fall in love sounds time consuming (like you can only focus on a few couples at a time... we have 7 continents and something like over 6 billion people in this world). I think love can happen on it's own (as it did for Jack and Jamie) but sometimes, people need a bit of a leg up. That's what I think Jamie does? Let me know what you think.


End file.
